Celles des Feuilles
The Celles des Feuilles Project was a classified Soviette project which focused on creating a genetic supersoldier that was partially human and partially plant. The entirety of the project was divided into three different phases: The First, Second, and Third Generations. It was shut down, however, in 1989, as the USR began to collapse due to its deteriorating economy and society. Phases Generation One The First Generation of Celles des Fueilles took place from 1976 to 1980. It implemented political prisoners from modern Amdova by imprisoning them in a secret experimentation centre and then injecting them with a DNA mutator that would fuse their DNA with that of various flora. However, the results of Generation One were catastrophic. All test subjects died within a month o the experiment. However, their corpses showed movement within them, and several days upon death the lungs of the corpses would bloat to the point that the skin above appeared glazed, milky, and bumpy. The bloated sacs that had formed oozed what was later discovered to be chlorophyll and fat grease. Upon examination within the sacs, the Soviettes discovered that the lungs had filled to their seams with chlorophyll, water, and grease. Half-grown plantseeds were also found within the alveoli of the lungs. Generation Two The Second Generation of the project spanned from 1981 to 1984, and was more successful than the First. With a ameliorated DNA mutator that was more friendly to the human genome, it was distributed to a new batch of prisoners-turned-test subjects. Within a month of being injected, the skin pigment of the participants faded to a pale green. Their hair also began to fall out in clumps, and was soon replaced with leaf-like substances sprouting from their scalps. They also were incredibly irritated by regular clothes, and thus the Soviettes had to offer them floral-based attire. Upon examination, it was discovered that the blood within their bodies had totally been overriden and corrupted into a chlorophyll-like substance that was much more thick. However, the Second phase soon found disaster as the test subjects began to exhibit weakness and short lifespans. In early 1984, several test subjects even escaped Soviette clutches and retreated into the Virago rainforest -- where descendants of theirs continue to remain. Generation Three The Third and Final Generation lasted from 1984 to 1989 and was the most succesful of the three phases. Peasants and political prisoners were imported from the region of modern Espinthela to the Pomeranian coast. These experimentees were injected with a highly refined and incorruptible DNA mutator. Within three months of being injected, the test subjects displayed changes in their physique and traits. Individuals seemed to be losing weight at a pace abnormal for humans. They also became more agile and flexible. A year after the distribution of the mutator, almost all test subjects retained their natural (or a pale) skin pigment, and had gained superhuman strength, speed, and physical durability. The experimentees also ceased breathing through their mouths and noses, but were examined by the Soviettes as breathing through their skin -- much akin to photosynthesis. Likewise, the test subjects began to imbibe and gain nutrition through their skin. However, with these benefits, several negative traits also appeared: the test subjects were extremely vulnerable and weak to extreme temperatures; they had extreme trouble with linguistics, and even some could not even speak; some individuals retained more flammable skin than humans; and due to their skin photosynthesis, test subjects could only wear a minimal amount of clothing to avoid asphyxiation. In 1989, the Third Generation ended as the Celles des Fueilles Project was cancelled by the United Soviette Republics. The Soviettes then rounded up all living test subjects and began to herd them into a series of Soviette vaults to cache and protect their longterm research, documentation, and collection of specimen. However, several of the test subjects escaped with the aid of their newly-found superhuman abilities. With their escape, the benefit of unhuman longevity was also revealed. Category:United Soviette Republics Category:Program Category:Experiment Category:Supersoldier